Futatsu no Tamashi
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Semi-Canon/SoMa/Maka telah melihat isi jiwa Soul saat tak sengaja menemukannya di dalam kegilaan. Menyadari hal itu, ia juga memperlihatkan isi jiwanya pada Sang Gama. Kira-kira, apa isi jiwa mereka berdua?/RnR?


**Futatsu no Tamashi **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Warn : **Semi-Canon, OOC, typos, dll

Pair : SoulxMaka I love this pairing! ^^

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

**a/n : Author baru di fandom Soul Eater, yosroshiku onegaishimasu! Mohon maaf jika banyak OOC-nya, maklum masih baru *ngeles***

Dont Like? Dont Read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**#Flashback on**

Gadis itu kini melayang di dalam 'kegilaan'. Nampak seperti sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, begitu gelap dan dingin. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris hijau yang cantik. Sepintas kepalanya tertoleh, memperhatikan tempat di maa ia tengah berada.

"Maka, cepat temukan jiwa Crona!"

Sebuah teriakan entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan seakan memenuhi indera pendengaranya. Maka Albarn sontak terkejut. Meski begitu, ia tahu pemilik dari suara yang amat _familiar_ ini, suara milik Soul Eater Evans, _partner_-nya.

"Ya!" jawabnya setengah berteriak.

Tubuhnya lekas bergerak, melayang penuh waspada di dalam 'kegilaan' yang diakibatkan darah hitam. Kali ini Maka harus dapat mencari jiwa Crona dan mencoba mengerti akan jiwa dari anak Penyihir Medusa. Namun, sebelum menemukan jiwa Crona, Maka sempat menemukan dua jiwa yang saling berdekatan.

"Ini ... jiwaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sepintas Maka menatap jiwanya sembari tersenyum samar sebelum memfokuskan matanya pada jiwa yang satunya. "Dan ini jiwa lelaki yang selalu mendengarkanku, lelaki baik yang selalu berada di sampingku ..." tangannya terulur hendak menggapai jiwa itu, lalu Maka menarik jiwa tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. "Ini jiwa Soul."

Sensasi hangat mulai terasa di dalam hati. Maka tersenyum samar menyadari bahwa kedua pipinya menghangat seiring ia mempererat dekapannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sekelibat bayangan yang begitu cepat mulai menghampiri benaknya.

.

"_So-Soul ..."_

"_Maka bertahanlah! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh pengendaliku, Stein!"_

"_Bertaruh nyawa untuk pengendalimu, eh? Bagus juga."_

_._

"_Ma—ka ... cepat lari!"_

"_Tapi Soul, lukamu ..."_

"_Jang—an pikirkan aku! Kau tidak boleh tertangkap oleh Pedang Iblis itu, cepat pergi!"_

_._

"_Maka! Pegang tanganku! Maka!"_

"_Soul ..."_

"_Jika kau jatuh aku akan menjadi pelindungmu."_

"_Soul ... Kishin harus ... Kishin ha-harus dihentikan."_

_._

"_Selesaikan pertarungan dengan keren, itulah yang selalu kau katakan padau, Soul."_

"_Ck, ma, ma ... aku tahu pertarungan ini memang tidak keren. Anak itu, Death The Kid, memang kuat. Lain kali aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan keren."_

"_Yosh!"_

_._

"_Soul ..."_

"_Maka ..."_

"_Soul, maafkan aku."_

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud menghindar darimu. Ini semua karena aku ... aku ..."_

"_Karena kau masih merasa bersalah tentang luka pada tubuhku ini, iya 'kan?"_

"_U-un."_

"_Ah, lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi hanya karena melindungiku. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal menjengkelkan seperti itu, sih?"_

"_Sudah kubilang sejak awal, aku rela mati untuk pengendaliku."_

_._

_Maka Albarn ..._

_Aku akan melindunginya ..._

_Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadi perisainya ..._

_Aku akan terus menjaganya ..._

_Aku rela mati untuknya, untuk Maka Albarn, partner-ku ..._

_Karena aku mencintainya ..._

_._

**DEG!**

Seketika gadis itu tersadar dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Sekelibat bayangan yang ia lihat barusan telah sukses membuat nafasnya memburu. Maka merasakan sesuatu seolah mengalir pelan dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Maka menangis.

"Soul ..."

**#Flashback End**

"—ka ... Maka ... hoy, Maka!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu terkejut bukan main merasakan guncangan di bahu kirinya. Lamunannya terbuyarkan seiring dengan suara seseorang yang kini ia dengar. Sepintas kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkan diri. Maka segera mengucek kedua matanya pelan, kemudian lekas menoleh ke samping di mana seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan setelan jas tengah berdiri seraya menatap ke arahnya heran.

"So-Soul?" ucapnya dengan mata memicing.

"_Mattaku!_ Kau pasti melamun," jawab lelaki itu setengah kesal.

"Eh? Melamun?" dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Ya, kau melamun. Saat aku bertanya, 'mengapa kau tidak berdansa' kau malah mengacuhkanku."

Maka semakin heran. "Dansa?"

Mendengar hal itu Soul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu. "Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana? Jangan-jangan ingatanmu hilang di alam khayalan. Biar aku katakan sekali lagi, hari ini ulang tahun Shibusen dan diadakan pesta dansa. Setelah mendengar pidato tidak jelas dari Kid, kau langsung menghampiriku di sini, di balkon. Kau ingat? Hora, kau juga membawa makanan itu," ucapnya panjang lebar sembari menunjuk sebuah piring penuh dengan makanan yang berada di samping Maka.

"Ah iya!" Maka tersenyum penuh. "Aku ingat! Terima kasih, Soul."

"_Yare-yare ..."_

Soul tersenyum samar kemudian mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit malam. Ditatapnya Sang Bulan dengan tatapan sayu. Entah kenapa malam ini Soul terlihat tidak begitu senang. Sembari menatap langit sesekali ia meneguk minuman yang masih ada pada gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sementara itu Maka terus memperhatikan Sang _Gama_. Maka sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa tadi ia teringat saat ia bertarung dengan Crona setahun lalu—di hari saat kebangkitan Kishin. Namun, dari ingatannya itulah ia bersyukur karena ia dapat merasakan kehangatan ketika bersama dengan _partner_-nya.

'_Ya, Soul selalu saja melindungiku. Apapun itu, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia rela mati untukku. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku,'_ gumamnya seraya tersenyum senang.

Sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Maka segera menggenggam tangan kanan Soul dengan erat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Soul menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Maka?"

"Ayo lakukan resonansi jiwa." Kedua iris hijaunya berkilat.

"A-apa? Resonansi jiwa? Di sini?" Soul membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Sang _Shokunin_.

"Aku mohon, Soul." Tatapannya berubah sendu, meski begitu dari pancaran manik matanya dapat terlihat sebuah keinginan besar.

Soul yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sembari mengangguk. "Huh, baiklah."

"Hn." Senyumannya kembali berkembang.

"_**TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!"**_

.

.

.

"_Soul terluka karena aku lemah ... aku hanya bisa berlindung di belakangnya. Aku ... aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, aku tidak akan membiarkan Soul terluka lagi karena aku."_

_._

"_Bahkan Soul tidak menceritakan tentang iblis yang dia lihat, dia lebih memilih menceritakannya pada Medusa-sensei. Apa aku ini partner buruk baginya?"_

_._

"_Kenapa kau tertawa, Maka?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bermain piano lagi, Soul."_

_._

"_Ini belum ... selesai."_

"_Hora, Soul! Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Nanti belajarmu jadi sia-sia. Simpan tenagamu untuk ujian nanti."_

"_Tapi tugasku belum selesai."_

"_Soul!"_

"_Baik-baik, aku tidur sekarang."_

_._

"_Soul, kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang memasak makan malam."_

"_Tapi hari ini bagianku."_

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa."_

_._

"_Apa kau yakin akan menggunakan darah hitam, Maka?"_

"_Hn! Aku harus mencari jiwa Crona."_

"_Tapi ini sangat berbahaya, kau akan tertelan kegilaan."_

"_Jika kegilaan menelanku, aku yakin, kau akan menarikku keluar dari kegilaan itu setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku."_

_._

_Soul Eater Evans ..._

_Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal kecil untuknya ..._

_Aku tak dapat melindunginya sebagaimana dia melindungiku ..._

_Aku akan terus berusaha, terus berusaha ..._

_Aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat, agar aku dapat melindunginya ..._

_Aku tak akan membuatnya terluka lagi ..._

_Kali ini aku yang akan melindunginya ..._

_Aku yang akan menjadi perisai untuknya ..._

_Aku rela mati untuknya, untuk Soul Eater Evans, partner-ku ..._

_Karena aku mencintainya ..._

_._

_._

_._

Hatinya berdesir. Kelopak mata milik lelaki itu mulai terbuka perlahan seiring dengan bayangan yang melintasi penglihatannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Setelah melihat kilasan masa lalu yang ia lalu bersama Maka, Soul merasa hatinya menghangat. Kepalanya lekas tertoleh ke samping. Ia menatap Maka yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Maka ..." genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tiba-tiba saja Maka berbicara sembari membuka matanya sangat perlahan.

Soul tersenyum samar. "Ya. Kenapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena tadi aku ingat saat aku melihat isi jiwamu saat tak sengaja menemukannya ketika aku akan mencari jiwa Crona."

Soul tersentak. "Jadi kau sudah tahu isi jiwaku?"

"Hn." Maka mengangguk, membuat Soul menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mendengus. "Kau tahu, Soul?"

"Apa?"

"Aku takut." Maka menundukkan wajahnya, membuat pandangan Soul semakin terfokus padanya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Jika kau telah menjadi _Death Scythe_, aku takut kau meninggalkanku."

Hening.

Manik mata Sang _Gama_ tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Maka. Setelah mendengar perkataan Maka barusan, Soul merasa degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tubuhnya bergeming, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Namun sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu malah tertawa keras seraya melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Maka menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sebal. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah dengan tangan terkepal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Ba-baka_!" kedua pipinya yang merona terlihat menggembung.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dengan sebelah bibir tersungging. "Kau ini pintar tapi ternyata bodoh." Soul terkekeh pelan seraya berjalan semakin mendekati Maka. Ia terus memperpendek jarak di antara mereka hingga ...

**DEP!**

Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh gadis di hadapannya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Maka sontak terkejut, namun ia seolah tidak bisa menolak dekapan itu. Soul semakin mendekapnya erat, ketika menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Maka juga tengah mendekapnya.

"Bodoh, memang siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

Maka membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sang _Gama_. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Soul Evans."

Soul terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada lembut, "Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Maka Albarn."

"Hn, Soul ... aku ..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Matanya terbelalak. Maka terdiam mendengar perkataan Soul barusan. Ia ingin menjawab kembali, namun tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat sesuatu, sehingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang seraya mendekap lelaki itu semakin erat.

**FIN**

**Ok, berakhir dengan gajenya dan aku yakin fic ini maksa banget -_-a meski gitu ...**

**Concrit-nya, please? :3**


End file.
